dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebekka Romy Kaiser
Rebekka Romy Kaiser Bundeskanzlerin für Magie Premier of the Nation of Duxterra (This Character Belongs to Bond_em7) History Nobody seems to know much about Rebekka. She was born to a minor politician in Germany. Though both her parents are magical, her father is a muggle politician, and her mother was a muggle doctor (though she may have occasionally used magic to heal those she was tending). She has three sisters, two older than her and one younger. She was identified as being magical very early on. When she was of age she attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and earned high grades and honors at the academy. It's also known that during her 4th Year, her younger sister died, but no cause was ever found. After she left, she went into the German Ministry of Magic, working quitely in the department of international affairs. She travelled to most of the other European Countries, along with Asia and the Americas, gaining information about them, and working to make contacts and friendly ties between the governments. Those who taught her thought it was a waste of her talents, and that she would be stuck there in a predominately male ministry, with no hope of promotion. She did work there for a couple years, but when the German Chancellor of Magic recently and suddenly passed away, she seized the opportunity and ran for the position. It was quite a surprise as most of the country hadn't even heard of her, and some wonder how she won by such a large margin, coming from basically no political background. Her campaign stated that the country was not moving forward, and needed a woman's leadership to step into the next age alongside the other countries in Europe. However, regardless she easily won the election and became the German Chancellor of Magic, a position which is elected for life, unless the people want the leader removed, or they step down willingly. She is very young to hold the position, only being 25, but has firm beliefs and knows a great deal about the other countries and their leaders and policies from her time working with them. All of this can be put together from the histories and newspaper articles, but somehow that seems to be all anyone knows. Overall for those that look closely, there does seem to be a surprising lack of knowledge about her, and anyone paranoid enough might wonder why there's a lack of information. There also doesn't seem to be anyone who was close to her at school, though you might find a couple people who said they knew her. She currently is known to be leading the Nation of Duxterra in war against the Allies. |- | |} Personality Personality Those who have met Rebekka say that she is charming and polite. She knows the customs and languages of many countries, and uses them, doing her best to put those around her at ease. She does not tend to stand on procedure herself, often inviting those she speaks to call her Rebekka, and not Madame Chancellor or Madame Kaiser. She also appears to be an avid quidditch fan, often going to games. She usually listens more than speaks, though when she speaks her words carry authority and wisdom, sometimes surprising those how she can cut to the heart of a matter. She appears to be the perfect diplomat, seeing all sides of a situation, and often offering unorthidox, yet effective solutions shich boths dies can agree upon. People will tell you that she is extremely kind, and caring, and have never seen her yell, or even angry. However, that in itself seems to be odd to some... Non-Magical Strengths Non-Magical Strengths She excels at diplomacy and negotiations. She is an excellent speaker, keeping her speeches short and direct, and very clear. She is also good at reading people, and getting a good impression of their intentions and motives. She also has a great memory, and can recall things easily. Though nobody has seen her fight, or even strain herself more than lifting paperwork, she does have a well muscled body that would be good at martial arts. Magical Strengths Magical Strengths She excels at most magic, but especially that which does illusions or misdirection, such as conceling and stealth charms, creating realistic illusions, and memory charms. She was taught Occlemency at school, and was head of the Defense Society, a club that practiced and created protective and defensive spells. Recent Developments Recent Developments She has been seen talking to other world leaders, and meeting privately with all of them. She apparently went to school with Mademoiselle Genevieve Bellefleur, as they seemed to know each other from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Though she has declared no side officially, save for supporting her friend in France, it would seem that world events are moving on without her having any play in them. Rumors Rumors Since she has been elected, a number of rumors have surfaced about her. Some say that she had to have cheated to win the election, though those who say this tend to be the members of the Ministry who lost their jobs after Rebekka took power. Some will even whisper that she killed the old Chancellor, so she could take his place, though it seems like a much easier thing to say than actually prove. Quite a few people seem to wonder if she's really as nice as she seems, since nobody has apparently even seen her even upset, and assume there's a nasty side to her. There are other whispers of her being the head of some shady business, or even a cult, however, regardless of all the rumors, none have ever been found to have credible evidence. Most seem to come from those discontent with her rule, or drunk. However, Germany is doing very well under her rule, so most people seem content just to live with her in power, and reap the benefits. Links *Mansion *User blog:Bond em7/Lion Before The Lambs III Category:Wizards Historical Preservation Society Category:Head of State Category:Witch Category:Germany Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Adult Character Category:Female Category:Name begins with "R" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Unknown Birthday Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Born in Germany Category:German Category:Characters Category:ESTP